yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
HighRollers: Aerois
|Box title = HighRollers: Aerois }} :Not to be confused with the world of the same name that the campaign is set in. Aerois is the title for High Rollers D&D's second Dungeons & Dragons campaign. The campaign began on July 1, 2018. The setting for the new campaign was revealed by Mark in the final episode of the Lightfall campaign. In the 10 days running up to the launch on 1 July, the High Rollers plan to release videos revealing new pieces of information about the series and the characters they will play. Dedicated High Rollers Twitch and YouTube channels have already been announced, allowing High Rollers to separate itself from the Yogscast Live Twitch and YouTube channels. Although High Rollers will continue to be streamed on Yogscast Live as usual, VODs will be uploaded to the High Rollers YouTube channel only. The new campaign is available as a podcast on a variety of platforms, too. Aerois has been confirmed to be seperate from the world the Lighfall campaign took place in. There are 2 sponsors for this season of High Rollers, DnD Beyond and Brilliant. Backstory ). Produced and edited by Trott. Artwork by Nina.]] Main Characters Dungeon Master - (Mark Hulmes) Mark takes the role of Dungeon Master for the series, using the D&D 5th edition rules, albeit with a few minor tweaks of his own such as swapping out dark vision for low-light vision, and doubling a single dice roll when a critical occurs where normally 2 separate die would be rolled. Mark also custom-made Aerois, the world specially designed for the Aerois campaign. Aila - (Katie Morrison) Lucius Elenasto - (Chris Trott) Nova V'Ger - (Kim Richards) Qillek Ad Khollar - (Tom Hazell) Sentry - (Rhiannon Gower) Factions :See also: High Rollers D&D/NPCs The World of Aerois Created by Mark Hulmes, Aerois is a world of floating cities, dangerous and wild countryside, interplanetary magic and alien technology. In a typical D&D campaign, the world is based on the planes of existence where the material plane is the nexus of the other planes. In the Aerois campaign, Aerois is depicted as a planet (the material plane) within a system of other planets and celestial bodies (the other planes). For example, Mark describes the Plane of Fire as a planet possibly with fiery volcanic lands, while the Shadowfell could be a barren moon that now house ruins of a fallen kingdom. Starships and planar magic are used as interplanetary travel.10 Days of Aerois - Introduction to Aerois! (Day 9) at 4:14 Being a homebrewed campaign, Mark have introduced several new materials and changed some game mechanics. You may view the implementation here. Episode Guide :See also: List of High Rollers D&D episodes Trivia *Prior to the start of the Aerois campaign, Mark revealed in a video that he would be invoking the injury table rule from the Dungeon Masters guide for this season. This was done to introduce a greater element of danger to fights, with the possibility for injuries to impede the players. Links Main *Twitch 1 *Twitch 2 *YouTube *[https://www.reddit.com/r/highrollersdnd/comments/8v137s/high_rollers_podcast_info_post/ Aerois Campaign Podcast] *Yogscast Store Community *Discord *Facebook *Instagram *Subreddit *Twitter Gallery References Category:High Rollers D&D Category:HighRollers: Aerois Category:Livestreams Category:Shows Category:Mark Hulmes Category:Kim Richards Category:Chris Trott Category:Katie Morrison Category:Tom Hazell Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Games